Save the Last Dance for Me
by moonshoesangel
Summary: my version of what the Valentine's Day episode could be like.


**My little version of the speculation of the Valentine's day episode. Probably more Blaine in this one than the original episode, but whatevs, it's my story and I'll make Captain Blaine Anderson of the Black Pearl however I want! Nyan!**

* * *

><p>Kurt had had some strange things happen in his life- he was bullied for being himself, he was crowned prom queen at his junior prom, and he even sang a song in memorium of his pet canary. This, however, was the strangest thing he had ever experienced.<p>

As he adjusted his bow tie for the third time and made sure the lint was gone from his deep blue suit, he heard a knock at the door. Normally, when someone knocks at the door of your home, it's someone you would be delighted to know came to visit you and would probably offer them something to drink and have a chat. When Kurt's father came to his bedroom door with an amused, but confused, expression on his face, Kurt had a feeling he knew exactly who it was.

All week, someone in a gorilla suit had been following him. He's not crazy, he swears, and other people have seen it too. On the first day, the gorilla handed him a boquete of flowers with a note attatched that read:

_Roses are red_  
><em>Violets are blue<em>  
><em>Even the reddest of roses<em>  
><em>Aren't as beautiful as you<em>

Kurt was flattered when the 'secret admirer' signature glittered in the neon gold writing at the bottom, but the gorilla stood there, as if waiting for a reply. It puzzled him to think why if someone liked him they would stand there in a gorilla suit. Kurt stuttered a little, then the gorilla turned and walked back down the hall as if it were the most casual thing in the world to walk around in a gorilla costume. It happened three more times over the course of the week. The second day it brought chocolates, the third day it brought two stuffed puppies with magnets in the noses that made them kiss. Now, it was Friday, the night of the Valentine's Day dance, and Kurt had been lucky to have avoided any contact with the mysterious monkey man. Obviously, by the look on his father's face, he was out of luck.

"Um...there's a man in a monkey suit here to see you," Burt smirked. Kurt huffed and got up from his vanity.

"Should I be worried? Better yet, should Blaine?"

"Dad, come on," Kurt rolled his eyes. "Like I'd fall for a mystery man in a gorilla suit." Kurt pushed past his father and walked down the stairs. He had told Blaine about the stalker, who warned him that he would be fine and if it got too bad, just leave a banana out and it would go away. Leave it to Blaine to make a joke about something so silly.

Kurt opened to door and there he was, holding a small box with a note taped to it.

"Ok, now what?" Kurt leaned against the door frame. The gorilla handed him the box, saluted him, and walked away. Kurt stood stunned for a moment, then shook his head and shut the door. The box was small and heart hammered a little as he read the note.

_Don't open me until the time is right._

"What?" he asked out loud. The doorbell rang again and he slipped the box into his jacket pocket.

"Hey, gorgeous!" Rachel squealed as he opened the door. "Ready?"

"Yeah, I'll get Finn. Sorry I'm the third wheel tonight."

"Never," Rachel swatted his arm. "Blaine will be back to normal before you know it. He told you to go have fun tonight and you will."

Kurt shrugged and headed back to the staircase to get his brother.

* * *

><p>It was a typical high school dance- red and white Christmas lights hung over the gym and hearts were hung randomly around to give the place a loving atmosphere. The school did go the extra mile and order an ice sculpture of two swans embracing with a punch bowl beneath. Coach Sylvester stood guard by it, keeping an eye out for anyone looking to spike it. Kurt had danced with Mercedes, Tina, Quinn and Rachel while Santana and Brittany had spent the evening together for the most part. He told the group about the creepy gorilla man and the more he spoke, the more he got the feeling they knew more than they were letting on.<p>

About mid-way through the evening, Kurt felt a tap on his shoulder and turned to find the mysterious man standing behind him, simply staring.

"Ok, you know what? This is getting ridiculous. I don't know what you want from me, but this whole stalking thing is getting too weird. What do you want?"

At that moment, an upbeat, swing-tango song began to play and the girls' faces broke out in smiles. The gorilla pointed toward the stage and Kurt turned around.

_You can dance, every dance with the guy_  
><em>Who gives you the eye, let him hold you tight<em>

_You can smile, every smile for the man_  
><em>Who held your hand beneath pale moon light<em>

_But don't forget who's takin' you home_  
><em>And in whose arms you're gonna be<em>  
><em>So darlin' save the last dance for me<em>

There was Blaine- a deep red, crushed velvet suit with a black bowtie and both eyes uncovered, a beautiful smile on his face and a microphone in his hand. The gym stopped and watched as he walked slowly down the steps of the stage, his body seeming to move to the music. Kurt was speechless.

_Oh, I know that the music's fine_  
><em>Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun<em>

_Laugh and sing but while we're apart_  
><em>Don't give your heart to anyone<em>

_And don't forget who's takin' you home_  
><em>And in whose arms you're gonna be<em>

_So darlin' save the last dance for me_

Blaine danced his way through the crowd, occasionally stopping to spread his charm or dance with one of the girls in glee club. Rachel was bouncing on her toes and the others were definately holding back giggles. Kurt couldn't fight the smile that crept across his face. Only Blaine would hire a gorilla to bring Kurt gifts when he couldn't.

_Baby, don't you know I love you so?_  
><em>Can't you feel it when we touch?<em>

_I will never, never let you go_  
><em>I love you, oh, so much<em>

_You can dance, go and carry on_  
><em>Till the night is gone and it's time to go<em>

_If he asks if you're all alone_  
><em>Can he walk you home? You must tell him, "No"<em>

He finally reached Kurt and took his hand in his, using it to spin Kurt around and pull him close.

_'Cause don't forget who's taking you home_  
><em>And in whose arms you're gonna be<em>

_Save the last dance for me_

There was a musical break and he handed the mike to the gorilla and danced with Kurt, a fun little tango that he led. Kurt couldn't help but laugh and go along with it, completely ignoring the occasional looks of disgust. This was them. This was their moment. Blaine backed away and took the mike back.

_Oh, I know that the music's fine_  
><em>Like sparklin' wine, go and have your fun<em>

_Laugh and sing but while we're apart_  
><em>Don't give your heart to anyone<em>

_And don't forget who's takin' you home_  
><em>And in whose arms you're gonna be<em>

_So, darlin', save the last dance for me_  
><em>So don't forget who's taking you home<em>

_Or in whose arms you're gonna be_  
><em>eSo, darling, save the last dance for me<em>

_Oh, baby won't you save the last dance for me_  
><em>Ooh, you make the promise that you save the last dance for me<em>  
><em>Save the last dance, the very last dance for me<em>

As the song drew to a close, he spun Kurt one more time and as the last note played, Blaine pulled Kurt to his chest and looked right into his eyes. There was a smattering of applause, mostly from the glee kids, and yells of 'get it' from Puck and Sam. Kurt shook his head.

"You suck."

"Your blush says otherwise," Blaine smirked and winked. He let Kurt go and took both his hands in his.

"I thought you wouldn't be able to make it," Kurt squeezed his hands.

"Now, why on earth would I miss our first Valentine's Day together? It's my favorite holiday, you know."

"Yeah, you told me the day before we serenaded a blonde knight at the Gap," Kurt joked. Blaine smiled and rolled his eyes.

"That was boyish infatuation. This," he cupped Kurt's face with his hands gently, looking directly into Kurt's eyes and his face melting into seriousness. "This is love. I love you."

Kurt felt tears prickling his eyes. "Blaine...oh, I love you, too," he giggled and hugged his boyfriend close, breathing in his scent. Blaine sighed contentedly and kissed the side of his neck gently.

"Ok," Kurt backed away, suddenly remembering the giant elephant- monkey- in the room. "Who the hell is in that horrible monkey suit!" he pointed at the guy in the costume.

"Alright, Trent, you can give it up, now," Blaine laughed. The guy pulled of the head to reveal Trent, Blaine's friend from Dalton.

"I'll have you know I worked very hard on this 'monkey suit'," he put in air quotes.

Kurt laughed and hugged Trent. "Thanks, Trent."

Blaine took Kurt's hand and led him over to a more secluded corner of the gym.

"So...did you like my gifts?"

Kurt laughed and rested his forehead on Blaine's. "I did. Those flowers were beautiful."

Blaine smiled. "Not as beautiful as you."

"The poem was cheesy, but I'll forgive you," he giggled. Blaine squeezed his hands.

"Do you still have the box?"

Kurt reached into his pocket and pulled out the small box he had been given that day. "It said not to open it until the time is right."

"Well...I think the time is right," Blaine took the box and opened it, revealing a beautiful white gold band bearing an emerald, Kurt's birthstone, and a amethyst, Blaine's birthstone.

"Oh my god," Kurt gasped, running a fingertip over the smooth band. Blaine took it out and held it up.

"I wanted to give you a promise ring. If you agree to wear it, I'll get one, too. This year has been perfect, Kurt, because I've had you. Even with all the crap with Sebastian, you still stood by me. Even when my parents were giving us a hard time, you didn't let me go. We've laughed, we've cried, we've made love...and I wanna do that forever with you."

Blaine sniffled and smiled up at Kurt, blushing. "So...would you wear it?"

Kurt had to choke back a sob before he placed his lips to Blaine's, not caring if anyone could see. This boy was perfect and wonderful and everything.

"Of course I will," he breathed against Blaine's lips, making Blaine shiver. With shaky hands, Blaine slid the ring onto Kurt's finger.

Kurt stared at the ring on his finger as Blaine traced it with his thumb. "I knew it would look beautiful on you."

Kurt kissed Blaine slowly one more time and cupped his cheek. "Thank you for coming."

Blaine smiled. "Wouldn't have missed it for the world."


End file.
